This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Associate Director for Research Services oversees activities in the Primate Center's five research service units. As always, the organization and presence of different units continues to be dynamic, and responsive to the needs of the investigators and cutting edge science. In this reporting period, the units consisted of Assay, Genetics, Immunology &Virology, Centralized Protocol Implementation (CPI), and Research Computing. In late 2009, the newly established Unit of Research Computing was added to Research Services to oversee a modernization of the WNPRC's Colony Records system and provide support to investigators conducting high-throughput research projects. Numerous publications rely on the support of Research Services. Please refer to these unit's management subprojects for more information. Note: There is a separate table in this progress report, on p. 160, titled, "Research Services." This table refers to shipments that Research Services provided to non-host investigators during this reporting year. The data represents the total number of shipments, many including multiple specimens (cells, tissues, genetic material, other), provided as a research service to these investigators. Note: AIDS-related.